


good morning (darling)

by ViviCatLover



Series: Rarepair Initiative [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, KakaZabu Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: The morning after.





	good morning (darling)

Zabuza closes his eyes and expands his lungs to start a particular breathing exercise, one he can vaguely remember is meant to enhance serenity that he's been using an awful lot lately. It goes seven seconds in through his nose, hold for three counts, seven seconds out of his mouth, hold again, seven seconds in….nope, wasn't helping his mood at all. An entirely new wall of noise arises from the other room and he resists the urge to plug his ears. Dealing with his husband's genin team in the mornings is one of the downsides of their relationship, but at least the sex is good. Kakashi's already up, evident by the rumpled cocoon of blankets left empty, as usual. Zabuza sits up and swings his legs out of bed, wincing a little from soreness, and cooled, darkly colored wood panels meet the pads of his feet as he walks towards the door of the bedroom he and Kakashi share. Zabuza pushes open the door and sniffs the air, his nose picking up the smells of something cooking somewhere in the house.

“Hey,” He calls out, snagging a pair of pants from the floor and pulling them on, “What's for breakfast?”

Kakashi’s voice floats back to him from the kitchen, accompanied by the far quieter sizzles and spits of hot grease. “The kids wanted waffles and sausages. You sleep ok?” 

“Yeah, 'm fine.” Zabuza yawns and places a hand on the doorway so he could use his fingertips to swing his body into the room. Zabuza presses a kiss to the corner of Kakashi's uncovered right eye when he turns towards him as he comes in, recognizing his husband's footsteps with the ease of familiarity. Zabuza’s arm smoothly wraps behind Kakashi's back to curl around his hip so Zabuza can lean his head on his husband's shoulder, closing his eyes with a contented hum, still vaguely tired from last night. Kakashi chuckles low in his throat, amused, his arm moving to wrap around Zabuza's hip as well, his other arm using chopsticks to stir the contents of the hot pan on the stove. For the next thirty minutes the pair sway from side to side while Kakashi minds the cooking meal. Spending time with Kakashi always put him in a good mood, when all else failed. 

Kakashi sets down the pair of chopsticks with a click and turns off the flame, withdrawing his hand, causing Zabuza to do the same and stand upright on his own power without leaning on Kakashi. 

“Plates?” The shark-toothed swordman grins with good humor. Kakashi groans out an affirmative. “Yes, please.” 

Zabuza obligingly opens a cabinet and grabs a handful of plates before going for a drawer and withdrawing five more pairs of chopsticks. He sets the lot on the table before he realizes he forgot the cups, goes back for them, and manages to slide them into their places on the table before Kakashi raises his voice and calls out, “Breakfast’s ready!”

A smatter of footsteps erupt from further inside the house, Zabuza’s ears can discern four familar, distinct sets, and then Naruto barrels into the room and smacks into a wall before he can correct his speed. He's followed close behind by Sakura, Haku, and Sasuke, all walking placidly, their mutual amusement only given away by a small giggle and quirked lips.

“What are you doing, dobe.” Sasuke drawls teasingly.

Naruto pops back up and takes his seat, grinning and bouncing in place. The rest of the kids take their seats as well, joined by Zabuza as Kakashi dishes out portions onto plates, finishing with himself sitting between Sasuke and Zabuza. He sets down a carton of milk, orange juice, and apple juice, after which everyone selects their drink of choice and settles down to devour the piping-hot food.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
